Four studies are actively recruiting to address the goal of the fatigue program. One study 09-NR-0088, "Molecular-Genetic Correlates of Fatigue in Cancer Patients Receiving Localized External Beam Radiation Therapy" follows the fatigue symptoms of men with prostate cancer undergoing localized radiation therapy. Another study 09-NR-0131, "Fatigue in Healthy Individuals" explores fatigue in healthy volunteers. The study 10-NR-0128, "Relationship between Mitochondrial Dysfunction and Fatigue in Cancer Patients Following External Beam Radiation Therapy" specifically explores changes in the expression of mitochondrial genes that are associated with fatigue symptoms of prostate cancer patients receiving localized radiation therapy. A collaborative study with Georgetown University, Department of Rheumatology in Washington DC (OHSR Exempt #4966), explores the association between cytokine profile and gene expression findings with pain and fatigue symptoms of fibromyalgia patients before and after an exercise intervention. All these studies have collected a total of 137 PAX mRNA tubes for gene expression analysis, 313.5 mL of serum and 623.25 mL of plasma samples to run enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay for protein analyses for a total of 94 patients (21 prostate cancer patients, 69 healthy volunteers, 4 fibromyalgia patients).